In order to satisfy a wireless data traffic demand that tends to increase after the 4G communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is being made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G Network communication system or a post LTE system. In order to achieve a high data transfer rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a very high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the very high frequency band, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming and large scale antenna technologies are being discussed in the 5G communication system. Furthermore, in order to improve the network of a system, technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP) and interference cancellation, are being developed in the 5G communication system. In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and a filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are advanced access technologies, and so on are being developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolved from a human-centered connection network through which a human being generates and consumes information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network that transmits/receives information between distributed components such as things and processes the information. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, etc. is combined with the IoT technology by connection with a cloud server, etc. has also emerged. In order to implement the IoT, technical elements, such as the sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology and security technology, are required. Accordingly, technologies, such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) and machine type communication (MTC) for a connection between things, are recently researched. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service in which a new value is created for human life by collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and advanced medical services, through convergence and composition between the existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network are being made. For example, 5G communication technologies, such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) and machine type communication (MTC), are implemented by schemes, such as beamforming, MIMO, and an array antenna. The application of a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) as the aforementioned big data processing technology may be said to be an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
A mobile communication terminal may access a mobile communication network and is capable of voice communication or data communication service at a determined location or while moving. In this case, in order to provide the mobile communication terminal with the communication service, an appropriate authentication process is necessary. In general, authentication is performed between a mobile communication terminal and the server of a mobile communication company through a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) installed in a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) after the UICC is inserted into the mobile communication terminal. For example, when a customer subscribes to a mobile communication service through a mobile communication company, the mobile communication company provides the customer with a UICC card. When the customer inserts the UICC card into his or her own mobile communication terminal, a proper authentication process is performed along with the server of the mobile communication company in which the same values are stored using an IMSI value and a K value stored in an USIM application installed in the UICC card. Thereafter, the customer can use the mobile communication service. An example of the appropriate authentication process may be authentication and key agreement (AKA) authentication.
A conventional UICC card is fabricated as a dedicated card for a corresponding service provider in response to a request from a specific mobile communication service provider when the card is fabricated. Authentication information (e.g., USIM application and a subscriber identity ID (e.g., may include an international mobile subscription identifier (IMSI)) for network access of a corresponding service provider and an encryption key (e.g., it may be a K value or Ki value) are previously mounted and released. Accordingly, the fabricated UICC card is provided to a corresponding mobile communication service provider and then provided to a subscriber. Thereafter, management, such as the installation, modification and deletion of an application within the UICC, is performed using a technology, such as over the air (OTA), if necessary. The subscriber may use the network and application service of a corresponding mobile communication service provider by inserting the UICC card into the owned mobile communication terminal. If the existing terminal is replaced, the subscriber may use authentication information, a mobile communication telephone number and a personal telephone directory stored in the corresponding UICC card in a new terminal by moving the UICC card from the existing terminal to the new terminal and inserting it into the new terminal.
Meanwhile, unlike in a conventional UICC card fabricated and distributed for a dedicated specific mobile communication service provider, a scheme in which after a customer purchases or obtains a specific UICC card and subscribes to (or purchases) a mobile communication service, when the user subscribes to a specific mobile communication service provider, churns the mobile communication service provider or changes subscription to another service provider, a USIM application, a subscriber identity ID, and encryption key of the mobile communication service provider are remotely installed in the UICC card and such authentication information of various mobile communication service providers can be installed and managed safely and flexibly is sought.